Vehicle hand rails are typically used as aids to entry and exit from doorways and are normally secured to the vehicle in close proximity to an entry or cargo door. Hand rails should resist both pulling and torsional forces and should provide an effective grip for a user's hand. An anti-slip hand rail having elastomeric inserts is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,332, U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,228 discloses a handrail having a cavity for receiving a light element. Both patents are incorporated by reference herein.